Warmth
by Akari Yasutora
Summary: Kiba finds Akari in the cold. What happens when the power goes out and they have to depend on each other for warmth? One shot KibaOC Yaoi hardcore YOU NO LIKE THEN YOU NO READ!


Sorry about not updating stories and such. I have had writer's block for quite some time. But I have got off my lazy ass to work!!! :D so plz comment and give constructive criticism. and this isnt my best work so it's gonna be average. BTW! yaoi and such in this. u no like then u no read.

* * *

  
Winter had arrived in Kohana. Snow had touched ground when Akari had left the house. Ren had just gone on a mission so he was alone in the house. He left to get some fresh air. Akari knew it was cold outside. But soon he was regretting ever leaving the house. Snowflakes fell atop of Akari's head as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm. He turned around to go back home and get out of the cold. The wind picked up and the snow began to fall harder. He could hardly see anything in front of him. The leaf nin put his arm in front of himself to try and stop snow from getting in his eyes. He tried to get back to home but, little to his knowledge; he was walking to the opposite side of town. Akari walked for a few more minutes before he cried for help.

"Help! Is anyone there? Help!" No one heard him. Through the frostbitten landscape he found refuge in a small alley way. 'Man… this is sad. I got lost in my own village during a snowstorm. An all time low for me.' Akari rested his head against a cold wall. Slowly but surely he fell asleep.

Akari's eyelids slowly opened after falling asleep in the cold alley way hours ago. He noticed he was on a bed. 'Hmmm… where am I?' he thought. Akari looked at his surroundings to notice that he wasn't outside anymore. He was in a house; Kiba Inuzuka's house to be exact. Akari had been to Kiba's house before many times, so he remembered what room he was in. He was in Kiba's room. Akari sat up on the bed and looked out the window to his left. The storm had died down a bit but not much. He still couldn't see that far outside.

He got up from the bed and began to venture to the down stairs portion of the Inuzuka house. When he began to travel down stairs, he smelled two things: one being a breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and orange juice; the other being Kiba. Kiba noticed the younger nin as soon as walked down stairs.

"Well good morning sleepy head. Glad you could join the living," said the dog nin with a smile on his face.

Akari rubbed the back of his head. "K-kiba… did you find me outside?" asked the boy with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ya, I caught a wiff of your scent when I was running home from a walk with Akamaru. I knew you wouldn't be outside in the weather, since you hate the cold," Kiba was right. Akari hated the cold. Akari was so cramped up in the house though he decided to go for a walk anyways but he realized he should have stayed home. "When I found you, you were asleep in an alley."

Akari laughed. "Ya, well I guess I shouldn't have gone for a walk outside I guess."

Kiba laughed along with his younger counter part. "Well sense you're here now, how 'bout some breakfast?"

Akari nodded and sat down in the chair that had a plate set in front of it. Akari's stomach growled.

"Sounds like you are hungry," the Inuzuka chuckled.

Akari quickly devoured the plate. When he was done, he asked, "By the way, where's your mom and sister? And Akamaru for that matter?" The moment he had said that, the dog himself appeared from the living room and sat next to Akari. "Hey boy! How have you been?" he asked the dog petting him at the same time.

"Bark!"

"Mom and sis are both on a mission and won't be back for awhile," Kiba replied.

Akari smiled and then looked at the clock. It was almost noon. "Oh shit! Ren's gonna flip! She's supposed to-"

"Don't worry. I already called her and she's home. I told her you'll have to stay at my house though till the storm stops. We're snowed in." Kiba was right. Akari didn't take notice of it before but when he looked out the window in the kitchen, snow was almost to the window itself.

"Oh. Well since I'm done, wanna watch some TV?" Akari suggested. Kiba nodded. The two went to the living room along with Akamaru. Kiba grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch while Akari sat on the opposite side of the couch with his knees to his chest. Kiba flipped through channels till he found something him and Akari both liked: comedy central.

Akari and Kiba both laughed during a stand up special from Margret Cho. About an hour into the program, the lights and TV turned off. "Damn it," groaned Kiba, "the power's probably out because of the storm. Akari can you go get some blankets from my room while I go get some candles?" Akari nodded and ran upstairs, almost tripping on the last one. When he returned with 3 blankets, one for Kiba, one for Akamaru, and one for himself, Kiba had already lit some candles. Akari jumped on the couch and handed two blankets to Kiba. Kiba put one on Akamaru while he wrapped himself up with the other one. Akari did the same with he, and the two sat in almost complete darkness, for the snow let in little light.

After about twenty minutes of darkness and small talk, Akari began to get cold. He began shivering and Kiba noticed. Kiba lifted his blanket up. "Come over here. You're freezing." Akari got under Kiba's blanket without a word.

Akari had always wanted to cuddle up next to Kiba, and now he got to. Akari and Kiba at first just sat there, their body's lying next to one another. After a few minutes, Akari put his head on Kiba's chest. "Y-You're so warm…" Akari murmured. Kiba wrapped his arms around Akari, making the younger of the two blush. Akari smiled and placed his hand on Kiba's chest rubbing he's pecs.

Kiba sat up and so did Akari. They looked into each other's eyes with the same look: the look of love and lust. "Akari…" Kiba began.

"Yes Kiba…"

"I-I want to say something to you…" Kiba's face crept closer to Akari's. "I…. I have had feelings for you… and I think this is the time to say what those feelings are."

"I have something to say to…" Akari's and Kiba's faces slowly inched towards each other.

"Okay then how about on three, we say what are feelings are at the same time."

"Alright, that works for me."

Simultaneously they began. "One…."

Akari began thinking about when he first met Kiba. They eyed each other on Akari's first mission. They spoke little to each other, but still spoke to each other none the less.

"Two…."

Kiba's thoughts went to he's promotion to chunin. Akari had always been supportive and had helped him every step of the way.

"Three! I love you…"

Kiba blushed madly as Akari held back tears. They both had wanted to hear those words from each other for so long. Kiba finally pressed his lips to Akari's. Akari couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Small cascades of happiness fell from Akari's eyes. Kiba broke the kiss and wiped his friend's tears.

Akari laughed. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this…"

"Neither was I…" the Inuzuka replied. "And I bet you weren't expecting this either were you?"

Kiba kissed Akari again, this time with more passion. Kiba pinned Akari down on the couch, not letting him have control of his arms. Kiba moved his lips to Akari's neck and bit down. The younger nin gave a small moan. Then to their surprise, the lights came back on. Kiba and Akari just looked at each other and laughed. Akamaru had fallen asleep so Kiba picked up Akari bridal style and carried him upstairs.

Kiba lightly kicked the door to his room open. He placed Akari on the bed and they each took their shirts off. Akari admired Kiba's firm, tight muscles. It made him kind of jealous. Kiba got on top of Akari and hovered over him. Akari blushed lightly on his cheeks and Kiba took notice. Kiba nibbled on Akari's neck as his hand travels elsewhere. He rubbed his hands on and around Akari's junk. Kiba could feel the hard-on emerging from his partner's pants. Kiba slowly unzipped Akari's pants and slid his hand down them. Akari blushed a dark red. Kiba gave a devilish smile and pulled down Akari's pants and boxers reveling an erect penis. Kiba took hold of the member and went down on Akari. Akari moaned as Kiba rolled his tongue around the head and then down to the base. Kiba began to deep throat Akari and the younger nin freaked out. "K-Kiba!" Akari had came into Kiba's mouth.

The dog nin gave a smirk and licked up the semen that had escaped his mouth. Kiba sat up and connected lips with Akari while some cum was still in his mouth. Inuzuka pulled down his zipper and Akari pulled down his underwear just enough to see the crease of his shaft. Akari blushed at the sight of it.

Kiba pulled his pants off. He placed his hand on Akari's shoulder. "Are…. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Akari nodded with a smile. "I've never been anymore sure about anything else."

Kiba smiled and gave another kiss. He turned Akari on his back and lifted the younger boy's legs up. The back of Akari's knee's gently rested on Kiba's shoulders. Kiba positioned himself in front of Akari and looked at him as a sign of being ready. Akari nodded and Kiba slowly pressed in. Akari winced from the pain. His eyes began to water. Kiba, while making sure his erection was in the boy, pulled Akari closer to him. "Are you okay? I can stop if you want."

"N-no… it's fine. I-it just hurts. No big deal," Akari responded. A smile formed on his face at the sight of Kiba. A light blush formed on both of their faces.

Kiba kissed Akari lightly, trying to ease some of the pain if he could. "I won't move until you say it's okay."

Akari smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Kiba laughed at Akari's somewhat twisted humor. "Hmmm… Now that's a good question."

Akari giggled. He then realized that the pain was gone from all of the humor. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kiba pressed in a little more and began a steady pace so he wouldn't hurt Akari. "Just tell me if it hurts."

"Y-you… ahh… can go harder." Akari whimpered. Kiba went a little faster and harder which made Akari's own erection twitch. He clawed Kiba's back as he felt Kiba's member go in and out of him. He felt a wave of ecstasy over his body. The pain soon went away and he felt as if he was at bliss.

Kiba bite Akari's neck and the younger boy moaned in the pain. He then began jacking off Akari. It wasn't long before Akari came all over both of their bodies. Kiba blushed at the fact that he had the younger nin's warm cum all over his chest. He felt himself about to ejaculate so Kiba quickened the pace. Akari was almost to the point of screaming bloody murder when Kiba slammed into him one last time. Kiba's moan was so loud when he came that he woke Akamaru from down stairs.

Kiba collapsed on top of Akari, the warmth of the sticky cum between them. Both boys panted heavily from the event that just happened. Once they both had caught their breath, Kiba moved off of Akari and lay next to him on the bed.

Akari turned his head towards the Inuzuka. "Kiba-kun, I think we need to take a shower to get rid of the cum." He smiled as he said this and it brought a laugh to Kiba's lips.

"Alright, let's go." Kiba grabbed Akari's hand and held it tight.

Akari smiled as he felt warmth. Warmth from his love for Kiba.


End file.
